The Second Video
by Blueyay
Summary: A spin off side story that takes place after the events of Vegas Stuck. Karkat and Gamzee watch a video together, the video Gamzee has been hiding from Karkat, because he wanted to make sure was comfortable with their relationship first, that video that shows what they were doing after the wedding.


Author's Note: You must be at least 18 years or older to be reading this story, as this story does contain sexual content not appropriate for minors. Thank You.

Otherwise enjoy and please leave some constructive criticism so I can improve on future works. This Story takes place after the events of Vegas Stuck.

* * *

Your name is Karkat and you are finally doing this.

Gamzee walks in with a bowl of popcorn as Karkat finally settles down on the bed with the TV remote in hand. Karkat decided he wanted to see what was on the tape that Gamzee hid from him. Gamzee sits down next him then sets the bowl of popcorn in between the two of them.

"Are you serious?" Karkat asked a little peeved, he's not fond of having food in the bedroom.

"What?" Gamzee asks with an innocent look on his face.

"We're about to watch, you know…" he tries to articulate but gets flustered in the end.

Gamzee smirks and replies "What, you want to try a reenactment?" then starts to waggle his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, I haven't even seen it yet!" Karkat hits him with one of the pillows propping him up.

After they settle down, he starts the video player.

 _At first the camera is moving around until the sofa comes into view. Then the camera is set down, probably on the TV set since they can see the coffee table. Karkat watches himself belly flop onto the sofa. Then Gamzee walks into the shot and kneels beside him. "Aww, tuckered out already?" he asks ruffling Karkat's hair. Karkat turns over and pull Gamzee's face in for a rough kiss. Gamzee climbs on top of Karkat and pins him to the couch. He deepens the kiss, nipping at Karkat's lips, and moves his hands under his shirt._

 _Then Karkat unbuttons Gamzee's pants and slides his hand inside to grip Gamzee's cock._

 _Muffled moaning can be heard and soon the two of them are breaking for air._

 _In a twist of events Karkat flips Gamzee over before pulling the taller man's pants down to his knees. Grabbing Gamzee's cock in hand Karkat starts to stroke, rubbing his thumb in the slit every now and then. He stops to lick it from the base to the tip before taking it all in his mouth._

 _Gamzee starts petting Karkat's hair while leaning his head back and moaning. Karkat starts bobbing his head faster. Gamzee starts panting and tugs on Karkat's hair. He clenches his eyes shut and pulls Karkat off his cock before cumming on Karkat's face._

 _After he catches his breath, he let's go of Karkat's hair. Karkat has a stunned look on his face. Gamzee just chuckles and wipes his cum off Karkat's face with his shirt. Gamzee massages Karkat's thighs before moving his hands to unbutton Karkat's pants. Gamzee slowly sits up, pushing Karkat to lay back. Gamzee pulls Karkat's pants down just enough so he can pull Karkat's dick out of his boxers._

 _Gamzee gently takes the tip into his mouth and licks it in circles. Karkat can see his tongue sticking out every now and then. Gamzee slowly starts to bob his head, before deepthroating Karkat's cock. Karkat moans and grabs Gamzee's hair, fucking his mouth until he cums._

Karkat jumps when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. Gamzee just chuckles at his reaction and pulls him into his lap. He's not wearing a shirt, just a pair of fuzzy pajama pants, while Karkat was wearing one of Gamzee's old t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

After the movement Karkat turns his attention back to the video.

 _After they were done resting on the couch, Gamzee picks Karkat up, grabs the camera, and carries them to the bedroom._

 _Karkat is plopped down onto the bed and the camera is placed on the bookshelf with a full view of the bed._

 _Gamzee moves in front of Karkat and starts to slowly undress. As he's pulling off his shirt Karkat touches his abs and start to move his hands. Gamzee has to peel Karkat's hands away so he can get to his pants._

 _As he's dropping his pants Karkat is palming his cock and struggling to get out of his boxers. Gamzee grabs Karkat's legs and pulls him towards himself. Gamzee pulls off Karkat's pants and boxers in one go and starts to pull off his shirt. Karkat's arms get caught and he struggles against the shirt getting even more tangled up. Eventually Gamzee just ties Karkat's arms together and starts spreading Karkat's legs._

Karkat shifts a little, feeling heat rush down to his groin. Gamzee moves the popcorn to the nightstand, Karkat ate most of it without even noticing. Gamzee lays down and pulls Karkat down against him so that the two of them are spooning. Karkat feels a large bulge pressing against his ass. He shifts his hips a little and feels it twitch.

 _Gamzee has grabbed some lube and is already fingering Karkat's ass. Karkat is panting and moaning, while trying to grind down on Gamzee's fingers. He gives Karkat a couple more thrusts before pulling his fingers out and lubing up his dick. Gamzee presses his cock to Karkat's entrance, grabs Karkat's hips and rams into him all at once._

 _He's going hard and fast and Karkat is just making these noises that's a mix of screaming and moaning._

Karkat is palming himself through his boxers when Gamzee moves his hands under Karkat's shirt, slowly stripping Karkat of the garment. Karkat is already pressed against his chest, so Gamzee nuzzles his face into the crook of Karkat's neck. He starts trailing kisses along Karkat's jaw and down his neck. Karkat moans and grinds his hips back.

Suddenly Karkat is pushed onto his stomach. Gamzee grinds his hips against Karkat's ass and growls in his ear "I want you so bad."

"Fuck" Karkat gasps and grabs at the sheets. Gamzee slips a hand into Karkat's boxers and starts stroking his husband's cock.

Karkat groans, "Gamzee…"

Gamzee nibbles on Karkat's ear, "Yes, motherfucker?"

Karkat whines.

"I got you, motherfucker" Gamzee smirks and starts to pull Karkat's boxers off. Karkat spreads his legs before lifting his head and gasping "Do you know where the lube is?"

Gamzee kisses Karkat's shoulder blades "Yeah, don't worry your pretty little head." He leans back and reaches into the bedside table.

After grabbing the small bottle, he starts to pepper kisses down Karkat's spine. Karkat squirms and whines, grinding his hips back into Gamzee's. Gamzee pours some lube into his hand and pushes a finger into Karkat's tight ass. He slowly moves it in and out until he can fit another finger in. Gamzee wiggles his fingers making Karkat squirm and gently stretch his walls. Damn, Gamzee could stare at Karkat's plush rump all day, it looks so soft and squeezable. He uses his other hand to grope Karkat's ass, getting a good feel of his soft flesh. Karkat moans and starts tugging at Gamzee's pajama pants. "Alright motherfucker, ready?" Gamzee pulls his pants down, fishing out his cock. "Please!" Karkat moaned pushing his hips back. Gamzee leans over his lover and slowly pushes his dick in. When he's in to the hilt he waits for Karkat to adjust, gently kissing his neck. Karkat presses his forehead against the sheets and breathes. Feeling Gamzee fill him so much is almost overwhelming.

"Okay, you can move now" Karkat grips the sheets. Gamzee pulls out of Karkat, until only an inch is still inside before thrusting back in. Gamzee grabs Karkat's hips and starts a rhythmic pace. After trying a few different angles, he finally finds Karkat's sweet spot. When he hit it dead on Karkat moaned and pushed his hips back harder. Gamzee took the hint and started fucking Karkat harder. Karkat untangled a hand from the sheets to reached down and stroke his cock. It wasn't too long until Karkat felt his orgasm burn through his body, and came.

Gamzee, feeling Karkat tighten around his cock, slammed in as deep as he could and came inside Karkat.

On the T.V. they saw themselves finish and collapse in a heap on the bed. _Gamzee untangles Karkat's arms from his shirt. Karkat pulls Gamzee down for a kiss. They fall back on the bed and kiss each other slowly until they fall asleep._

"Hey bro, how about next time we get an audience." Gamzee pulls out of Karkat.

Karkat winces and replies "Why the hell would you want an audience!"

"I'm just fucking with you." Gamzee laughs as he pulls Karkat to lay down next to him. "Besides, I don't want to share the miracle that is your fine plump ass." Gamzee gives Karkat's ass a good squeeze before kissing his blushing face.


End file.
